


Something with Someone

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Gen, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something with Someone

Dean woke up earlier than normal, he felt good. It had been so long since he woke up feeling good more often then not he wasn't sure what to do with himself at first. He wasn't hung over, wasn't worried about accidentally killing his friends, or his brother, wasn't worried about Sam dying at least not this early. There was no where they had to be.  
He stretched out, feeling the sheets of his bed beneath him. The same ones he had slept under last week, and the week before. The ones that were his, and no one else had ever slept under them. It was weird. He rolled over and saw the framed picture of his family by the bed. A picture taken a life time and a couple apocalypses ago. The thought pushed him out of the bed and down the hall. The bunker was quiet. Dean went to get a cup of coffee only to find the coffee pot gleaming clean beneath the glaring kitchen lights.  
“Thanks Sammy,” he muttered pulling out the coffee filters and grounds. Sam normally made coffee before Dean even thought about getting up, his freakish ass going on mile long runs while it was still dark outside. A stupid, weird fucking habit in dean's opinion. It's not like they ever once had to run that much or that far for their jobs, and given the number of fights they got into it wasn't like it was even helping him any. It just meant that Sam came home around sunrise dripping with sweat and breathless. Before climbing in a shower to hog all the hot water.  
Dean rolled his eyes smiling anyways, If nothing else his brother was consistent in his crazy health kick. It had been almost as constant in their lives as the car, and the job. Give or take a couple bad days.  
He sat at the table while he waited for the coffee to brew, listening to the silence. It felt good, it felt like home. His mind turned back to the conversation he'd had with Sam a few weeks before. About dating someone who was in the life, someone who knew what they did. He couldn't imagine that. Lisa had known what they did, it didn't keep her out of the line of fire, and it didn't make him any less protective of her. If anything the fact she knew his job made it worse, made him responsible for not being able to keep her safe from the kinds of things that came after him. First the Djinn, and then the Demons. He ticked them off mentally. No that wasn't right, the changelings were first. Taking Ben right out of his bedroom while Lisa slept soundly in her own. God he hoped they were okay, that nothing else had found them.  
The coffee finished it's drip cycle and he got up to pour himself a cup. The clock said it was almost eight. He wondered where Sam had gotten off to, he should have been back hours ago. Dean took the cup to the main room, the tables were cleared off. The only light that was on was one of the table lamps that stayed on pretty much all the time. It didn't look like anyone had been in the room since they said their good nights the night before.  
Dean sat down his coffee cup on the table, finding Sam would have to wait until after his bladder was taken care of. He still half expected to find Sam coming out of the showers. His hair would be wet, and clinging to his neck, he'd have that stupid towel wrapped around his waist and he'd be smiling, Sam was smiling so much more recently. Dean was half afraid to get use to the sight again. But to hear his brother laugh to joke and tease and know that they were going to be okay, almost made it all worth it.  
They'd had some really bad years, but it seemed like they were getting better, like they'd left most of it behind them. One more big job, save the world one more time, and then maybe they'd retire, open the phone lines and just handle the research for hunters younger than they were, people who could bounce back after getting hurt a little better than Dean could.  
He was pushing forty. Not quite there yet, but close enough he thought he might actually live to see it. If Amara didn't kill him. Some how he doubted she would. Hurting Dean didn't seem at the top of her to do list. Though the soul sucking thing was a problem. They were going to have to figure out how to deal with and soon.  
The bathroom was dark and dry when Dean walked in. no steam coating the mirror, no humidity from the showers, and no wet towels on the floor. Okay so Sam hadn't been in here yet either.  
Dean fought down the creeping concern he felt. He hadn't come in here looking for Sam anyways, he did have his own business to take care of. The line worked right up until he had his pants zipped then he felt the prickle of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.  
A memory surfaced, one from years before, of waking up to find Sam gone. He had disappeared into the night and for a while dean didn't know what happened to him. Could remember that frantic fear. Even now felt the ghost of it worming through his heart. He was sure that Sam was fine. And besides, Meg was long dead.  
Still it wouldn't hurt to check, make sure that Sam had just slept in instead of managing to get himself in trouble. Dean held himself in check, didn't let himself take off running down the hall to Sam's room, he didn't even let himself yell for his brother, he considered just calling his phone, just so Sam could answer groggily and tell him to leave him alone. Instead he walked, slowly and calmly back to where he had left his coffee, tried to force his heart rate down, back to normal, tried to quell the panic that was so close to blooming fully in the pit of his stomach.  
Coffee cup in hand he sipped it, burning his tongue on the scorching hot liquid. The walk down the hall was impossibly long. But he found himself hesitating outside his brother's door. He was probably fine, probably sleeping, curled up under his blankets, he probably forgot to set his alarm, or maybe he had turned it off so he could sleep in. Dean pushed the door open slowly, ready to assess the situation, and either give him hell for sleeping in, or if on the off chance he was sick, to make him breakfast.  
The door opened on well oiled hinges, Dean stood staring through it, not sure if he had managed to walk into an alternate reality, or if he was seeing things, or what.  
Cas was in Sam's bed. Leaned up against the headboard. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was just a little too big on him, that Dean recognized as one of his own. It took a second for it to sink in that he wasn't alone. Sam was lying on his stomach. Wrapped around Cas the way he wrapped around pillows, His head resting on Cas' stomach.  
Dean watched the way that Cas was petting his brother's hair. Fingers scratching in small circles before dragging down the length of it. He was completely engrossed in whatever was playing on the tv to the point Dean didn't think Cas was even aware that he was there.  
It gave him time to think. To take in the small smile curving his brother's lips. And how peaceful and relaxed he looked. Dean felt Cas' stare, and looked up at him. Cas smiled at him. Pressed a finger over his lips and looked back down at Sam.  
Dean was almost offended that Cas effectively shushed him to keep him from waking up his own brother. Waking up Sam was like one of his divine rights as an older brother. But Sam looked comfortable enough he couldn't actually bring himself to do it. Couldn't say anything.  
Dean knew he should walk out, should go back to the kitchen with his coffee and pretend he hadn't seen anything. Which he hadn't. Not really, but it felt like he'd walked in on something immensely private between his brother and their friend.  
Like he was intruding where he didn't belong. He realized that his mouth was still slightly open from the shock of what he had seen and he snapped it closed hard enough to make his teeth click together painfully. He pulled the door closed.  
The kitchen was just too far away, he needed to think, needed to figure out what was going on. He leaned back against the wall beside his brother's door, replaying what he had seen. Cas and Sam. His brain stuttered over the image. Sam and Cas. He closed his eyes. They were practically cuddling  
okay, if he were honest there was no practically there. Sam was wrapped around Cas like he was going to hold him there forever, and Cas was playing with his hair like he had the right to. Like it was...  
Dean shook his head. He knew his brother. He might tease him about it but Sam wasn't gay. He'd never shown interest in men. At least not that Dean knew of and the ones that had shown interest in Sam had always been disappointed, Sam never even acknowledged that it happened. So how was it that his brother was cuddling in bed with Cas looking perfectly happy to lay there.  
How was Sam blowing off his freaky ass work out thing just so Cas could play with his hair while binge watching Netflix?  
Dean started walking, he couldn't just stand outside the door and wait for them to come out. He had to find something to do. He tried to pinpoint when it had happened. Their had to be some clue that Sam was feeling more for the angel than just friendship. When? And how had Dean missed it so completely.  
You didn't want to see it. Some voice in the back of his mind answered for him. When? The question came back again. When Sam was talking about Samstiel or Sastiel or whatever the hell those kids would have called it? No. Sam was just screwing with him because of how upset Dean had gotten by the idea those girls thought he wanted Cas like that. Unless he wasn't.  
Sam and Cas?  
Dean tried to picture how that would even work. Okay again not that. He had a pretty good idea how that part would work and it wasn't an image he ever wanted in his head, but they didn't have the best track record with relationships, or friendships either for that matter. How could it work? How could the two of them expect to have a relationship without it making everything more complicated.  
So far Cas had managed to survive everything else that had come at them. So maybe he had a better shot than a civilian would have.  
“Seriously?” Dean muttered into the empty bunker. Cas and Sam? How? It was like the world had just shifted an inch to the left and he couldn't find his footing. Why the hell hadn't they told him? Why hadn't Sam told him. Hell the opportunity was there. Not two weeks before Sam had been in the back seat of the car with a girl. Or Woman, whatever. The point was, she was a she, and had she type parts. Female type parts. Curves and wide hips, and breasts, and other womanly type things. The farthest from Sam's type she got was that she was a blond and last Dean checked Sam didn't do blonds. He also didn't do guys. Or angel's for that matter. So what the hell was he doing in bed with Cas? Like that.  
Dean had just been thinking about the conversation with Sam about something with someone, something with another hunter. He couldn't have meant Cas. Cas was Cas. He was just being general, being vague talking about a future it was starting to look like they might make it to despite the odds against them. Wasn't he? Or did Sam actually mean Cas?  
Was that what he was trying to say? That he had found something, or that he was looking for something with someone. Someone who wasn't female. Someone who knew them, knew their lives, knew the dangers of being with them. Someone like another hunter. Or an angel who wanted to be a hunter. Someone like Cas?  
Dean replayed his own part of the conversation. What had he said? He couldn't remember. Had he been the reason Sam decided not to tell him? Of course he had, he shut down the conversation before it had even happened. Told Sam he was tired, told him to go to sleep. And Sam had listened. Sam had just let it go.  
Fuck that was a mistake. Cause now, this was how Dean found out, by walking into the middle of their cuddle fest. Feeling like he'd walked into something he couldn't quite understand.  
Sam and Cas. He shook his head, well okay, he could get use to it. It might take a minute, to wrap his head around it but after all they'd been through, after all that Cas had been through, they deserved something. Something with Someone. God he'd been stupid. He could excuse it away, say he thought Sam was talking about the girl. Dean was still pretty happy that Sam had finally gotten laid when Sam brought it up, he thought it was the post sex high talking. He thought, hell he didn't know what he'd thought. But now it made perfect sense. Sam wasn't asking about piper, or all the Piper's in the world. And he wasn't talking about having something with a hunter. He was talking about Cas.  
Dean knew it now. Wished he'd just seen it sooner. Wished he'd been more willing to listen rather than shut it down.  
It was okay, he knew now. He could fix it. Make it right, be the supportive older brother thing, he was good at that. Okay no he sucked at that. But he was going to try. Try to do this thing right.  
The idea was solidified in his mind before he even made it to the kitchen. What he wanted to do. He pulled things from the fridge and cabinets and started cooking. Somehow cooking always made him feel better. Made him feel in control and the longer he spent perfecting what he was working on the better he felt. By the time the food was done, and sitting on the table he'd pretty much come to grips with it. Sam and Cas were together, and maybe not dating maybe not serious, but they seemed happy. Hell Sam seemed happier than Dean had seen him in years. So if that's what it took.  
Dean smiled, now they just had to figure out the damn name for their relationship so he could tease Sam about it for the rest of his damn life.  
Samstiel. Nope, didn't work. Sam and Cas. Dean liked the other one better. Sastiel. It flowed better, had something in it that just worked better. He went to go get them up to tell them breakfast was ready. Samcas? CasSam? It didn't matter what they called it. Dean was on board now. They'd argue about the word for it later.  
He knocked this time before opening the door, waited a few seconds and shoved the door open. Cas was still where he had been, but Sam was awake, barely sleepily rubbing his eyes. Cas glared at Dean, but didn't say anything.  
Dean was momentarily taken aback by the look, “what I didn't do anything?” He said.  
Sam looked between the two of them. Then started to get up, “So breakfast is in the kitchen.” Dean said awkwardly, “get up, and for Christ sake, turn the damn tv off. It's been on for like a week straight, no one needs to watch that much tv.  
Dean pulled the door closed behind him. That had gone better than he had expected. He went back to the kitchen and started pulling down plates. It was only a few seconds later they joined him. The distance between them almost comical. Like they were afraid of touching in front of him. Like they were afraid he'd figure it out.  
He smiled and shook his head. Waited until they were all sitting at the too small table. Dean caught the look between them. If he had to bet, he could put his foot out and find their legs entangled together. Hell it wouldn't even be difficult despite the distance between them. Sam had freaky long legs.  
“So, I was wondering.” Dean started, then took a drink of his cooled coffee waiting for them to look at him. When Sam looked up at him curiously he smirked, “Samstiel, or Sastiel, or are we just going with CasSam?”  
“Dean, look, I can explain.” Sam started and Dean held up his hand.  
“I don't want details, I don't want to know okay, I saw enough I got it figured out without the Polaroid, thanks.” He said it teasingly, at least he hoped that Sam would know he was teasing, “you think you're subtle, but you're not.” He grinned, “It's cool, I'm on board.” He laughed, “I gotta say though, I did not see this coming. I never thought you'd switch teams Sammy. Though it does explain the hair.”  
“Shut up, you love it.” Sam said, then looked at Cas who still hadn't said anything yet. Cas was looking between them, and dean thought he looked slightly terrified.  
“Congratulations Cas,” dean said softly, “you got one hell of a boyfriend. Treat him right, or I will personally kick your ass.”  
“Of course Dean.” Cas said softly, smiling not at Dean but at Sam. A heartbeat passed between them, and then it erupted in the three of them laughing. It was too serious for them, too intense, and too much. Of course Cas would treat Sam right. Cas had been putting Sam back together, and pulling him out of trouble, and putting his life on the line for them for years. Dean had no doubts that Cas would be good to his brother. It was good. Maybe it wasn't what they were expecting, and maybe it wasn't what he would have chosen for Sam. But it was something. And it seemed like just maybe, it was something really good.


End file.
